battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Teardrop
Teardrop '''(or '''TD for short) is a female contestant on Battle for Dream Island, as well as its sequel series Battle for Dream Island Again. In BFDI, she was on the Squashy Grapes, but in BFDIA, she was originally on Team No-Name and later on W.O.A.H. Bunch. In BFDIA, she was the first classic contestant to be eliminated. Coverage BFDI At the beginning of Take the Plunge: Part 1, Woody confesses his crush on Teardrop, to which she angrily kicks him away, when Tennis Ball tells her to calm down. He also comments that since Woody is balsa wood, a kick could severely injure him. In Barriers and Pitfalls, Teardrop is safe at no votes at Cake at Stake, along with Leafy, Needle, Ice Cube, Rocky, Coiny, and Snowball. She is later seen jumping over a hole with Firey and Coiny. At the end of the obstacle course, she helps Needle get water in the Squashy Grapes' bucket, causing the Grapes to win. In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, Teardrop is not seen for the whole entire episode, but she did completes the test and gets 15 out of 20 questions correct. Due to Blocky and Pen cheating, the Grapes win the challenge. In Sweet Tooth, Teardrop is seen with Pin, while she makes her Flower Cake. TD appears skeptical about this, but Pin reassures her that she'll at least get 10 points from Flower. In the beginning of Bridge Crossing, Teardrop is blown away by the wind (from Needle's cake in Sweet Tooth), and is caught in a tree. She then is seen with Pin, and the latter asks her "What?". Teardrop is then mentioned by Coiny that Snowball won't throw her off the cliff. In Power of Three, Teardrop is grouped with Leafy and Tennis Ball. She then is put on the bar and runs very fast. Later, TD, Leafy, and TB, get 2nd place in the challenge, and is flung away by the spring. In Puzzling Mysteries, Teardrop isn't seen a lot in this episode, but is seen when the Announcer tells the Squashy Grapes to vote for a new team member. She has her mouth open, looking like she is screaming (she has no voice). In Insectophobe's Nightmare, Teardrop is picked onto the Squashy Grapes for the 2nd time, and she is tied up in the ball with Leafy, Ice Cube, and Blocky during the challenge. In Crybaby!, Teardrop is eliminated from the competition, meaning she cannot win Dream Island. Ironically, the contest was to cry water, which if Teardrop was not elm imitated, she could've won this for her team. In Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, Teardrop didn't do really good in the bread contest, as she only gets 13 loaves in total. In The Glistening, Teardrop recieved the second most votes to rejoin, at 148, she was beaten by Flower, so Teardrop was sent back to the TLC. In Return of the Hang Glider, Teardrop didn't vote for anyone since she no voice to vote with. After the cake at stake song, it showed her miming "Cake at Stake!" with the rest of the contestants. Firey later won and let Teardrop in to the island, and she then later helped GB find out who took Dream Island. BFDIA In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Teardrop recieved enough votes to join Season 2, with 585th votes and was placed 4th. Teardrop is seen in this episode, but wasn't mentioned. In Get Digging, Teardrop is forced over to W.O.A.H. Bunch by Coiny and Pin. She looks like she wants to say no, but being voiceless, it serves no hope. Later, Teardrop runs into a high five with Pin and Coiny, and the two say it was not meant for her. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Teardrop is in the challenge where the teams have to kill all the bugs. She is poisoned during the challenge, and not until the next episode where she is cured. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Teardrop is recovered with a dose of anti-poison from Gelatin, although Nickel injected it. Then she eats Nickel due to its side affect, shortly after she wins either a Hand-powered Recovery Center or Immunity into the final 15, Pin says that everyone loves her and she does not need immunity, she decides to get the HPRC that was later destroyed. She got the most likes, but, getting 440 dislikes as well, she is eliminated. Teardrop's elimination was unexpected, but was perhaps on purpose, because jacknjellify had Teardrop pick the HPRC when they knew that Teardrop would be eliminated. Trivia *Teardrop is the only character to get the most likes and dislikes in one episode (Zeeky Boogy Doog), with respectively 502 Likes (causing Match to say "OMG!") and 440 dislikes. *Teardrop has a kill count of 1 because she ate Nickel in episode 4 of BFDIA, but if unintentional kills are not counted, then Teardrop would be the only two time contestant to have a kill count of 0. **This makes her one of the only three contestants to have killed somebody by eating them. *In BFDI, Teardrop was eliminated in "Crybaby!", which ironically was an episode that involved a crying contest. *Teardrop is the only BFDI contestant who has never talked individually on her own. She has only talked together with other characters at once. **However, in the fake BFDIA 4, she talks on her own. *Teardrop is the first BFDI contestant to be eliminated in BFDIA. *Some people say Teardrop's elimination in BFDIA 4 was rigged because someone told all of his subscribers who didn't even know about BFDI to go dislike Teardrop's video. It is also belived that it was AnimationEpic. *In the fake BFDIA 4, "I Don't Want to!", Teardrop (voiced by Adam Katz using his normal voice) says "Awww darn!" as she gets sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber. In the real BFDIA 4, "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Coiny asks Teardrop if she "has any first words" during her elimination, but then Teardrop gets sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber (which is located inside the Locker of Losers ) without saying anything, while Coiny says that it was what he thought. *Both eliminations of Teardrop are particular: **In BFDI, Teardrop was eliminated with the lowest percentage of votes.(5/29 or 17.24%) **In BFDIA, Teardrop is the only contestant to get the most likes and dislikes at same time, with 502 likes (causing Match to say "OMG? Over 500 likes?") and 440 dislikes, with the prize not being immunity, but a recovery center, and Teardrop is eliminated with the most votes in one voting period. *Teardrop, along with Rocky, are the only contestants to not have gotten a line in BFDIA. *In the non-canon After The Finale, Teardrop speaks, saying that the others realized Dream Island wasn't so important, which suprises everyone but Rocky *Thus far, Teardrop is the only contestant who was eliminated the first time her team was up for elimination after she switched teams. *Teardrop is the lowest ranking original contestant. *She is also the lowest ranking female contestant with all limbs, excluding stick figures. *She is also the lowest ranking female member of WOAH Bunch. *TD is also the contestant eliminated with a record amount of likes, at 502. However, Puffball's elimination video has acquired more than 600 likes, and she is marked for elimination, so this title will only last until BFDIA 6. *Teardrop is also the contestant to receive the most votes both in one voting period and on average, throughout both BFDI and BFDIA (942) *Teardrop is the Pencil of BFDIA: she's the last one to receive at least 1 like or 1 dislike, while the others did in the previous 2 episodes. In other words, she never got a vote. *Before the switching section of Zeeky Boogy Doog, Teardrop was the only contestant ever to win immunity twice in a row. *She and Bomby are the only constants to kill Nickel. *She has the ability to shoot lasers from her hand, as shown in Zeeky Boggy Doog. Gallery Teardrop 12.png Td.1.png Teardrop 2.png Teardrop 3.png Teardrop 4.png Teardrop 5.png Teardrop 6.png|Teardrop's sitting pose in Episode 2 Teardrop_8.png|Teardrop running in GTTTATINT Teardrop_9.png|Teardrop jumping in GTTTATINT Teardrop 11.png Teardrop 10.png|Teardrop's appearance in GTTTATINT whatever.png|Teardrop's pose after she eats Nickel. Teardrop Idle.PNG|Confused Teardrop when Snowball Yells "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" For the first time Teardrop when happy.png|Teardrop when she is happy Teardrop 10.PNG|Teardrop's pose when she's eliminated. TD.PNG|Teardrop eats Nickel. Sad Teardrop.png|Sad Teardrop Teardrop Icon.png|Teardrop's body. Teardrop.png|Teardrop's Promo Pic LPT.png|Teardrop with Leafy and Pin. Hi-5.PNG|Teardrop is high-fiving Leafy. BFDI6.PNG|Teardrop, Leafy and Tennis Ball are the first to cross the balance beam in episode 6. Tear!.PNG|Teardrop is eliminated in Crybaby! Image.IDONTWANTTO.jpg|TD at the elimination in the fake BFDIA 4 "I Don't Want To!" TD fires laser.PNG|Teardrop choose HPRC with hand that fires laser. Tdeliminate.PNG|Teardrop says or does nothing when she's eliminated Teardrop!.jpg TD and Needle.PNG|Needle called Teardrop to vote off Firey. High Five.PNG|Flower trying to high-five TD. TD 1.png|Teardrop's pose after she kicked Woody Woody crush on TD.PNG|Teardrop is going to friendzone Woody bad... Images 056.jpg Images 347.jpg|Teardrop in the intro. Evil Teardrop.PNG|Evil Teardrop as seen as a recommended character in The Glistening Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Teardrop in BFDI's third anniversary. Climbingwall.jpg Idon'tknow.jpg|Teardrop looking after a needle in her haystack costume1.png|Teardrop Kicking Woody I don't have a name.jpg Bush.jpg|Teardrop with Tennis Ball when a bush appeared in the TLC Teardrop and icy.jpg Electric Teardrop.png|"Electric Teardrop" recommended by NeedleClub The Flower Cake.png|Teardrop is skeptical about Pin's Flower Cake. Teardrop speaker box.png|Teardrop Speaker box. Sad teardrop.png|Sad teardrop TeardropBFDIAintro.png|Teardrop as seen in the BFDIA intro See also Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Females Category:Two Time Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Prize Winners Category:Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Season 2 Eliminated Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Contestants Category:Silent Category:Teardrop Category:Clear Category:Characters that joined BFDIA Category:Season 1 and 2 Contestants Category:Season 1 and 2 Females Category:Voiced by Adam Katz Category:Water Category:Never Rejoined Category:Cyan Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Season 1 Eliminated contestants Category:Azure Category:2 Colors Category:Transparent Category:Who were in the TLC Category:Nice Category:Cries